


Brick By Boring Brick

by shayzgirl



Series: don't regret this life [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), daugher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Evelyn's life, starting from her birth and going up to where her life is currently at (which oddly takes place in the future...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brick By Boring Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Pre- Michael/James (til the end). This fic is a pre-fic to my currently untitled McFassy daughter!au fic. I have all this backstory in my head and I figure why not share it. Plus, it might help those who I tweet to about some things in the fic understand it a little bit better. That and it helped me set up the timeline a little bit. The timeline can be a bit wibbly wobbly, but I figure she was born in 1990 and Michael adopted her sometime 2003 maybe early 2004.

**Birth.**  
She was born to a Scottish mother, who at the age of seventeen wasn't ready to be a mother. Her birth father, a nineteen year old Irish college student, didn't even know she existed.

 **Twelve.**  
She spent the next twelve years of her life in and out of foster homes. The most recent, the mother has an alcoholic boyfriend who's taken to beating her in a drunken rage. Finally, one day, despite the probably broken ribs and other injuries, she ran. Ran until she couldn't run anymore, unable to breathe and her injuries getting the better of her. Stumbling, she bumped into a man before falling to the ground. He'd been kind and upon seeing the fading bruise on her face and the pain in her eyes, he'd helped her. His name was Michael, like the angel. He was her angel.  
After a two week stay in the hospital and dealing with all legal things concerning her foster mother's boyfriend, she'd been surprised to find Michael waiting for her. He offered her a home, a real home, and she couldn't say yes fast enough.

 **Thirteen.**  
By thirteen she'd started calling him papa. Despite his career, they lived in a small flat. She went to school, had friends, was slowly attempting to learn German, and was very happy. Michael was busy filming a TV series and he was grateful to have his daughter to come home. Once he'd finished filming completely, they'd gone camping out in the Ireland wilderness. It became a custom after that.

 **Fourteen.**  
It's when she's fourteen, only a few months shy of fifteen, that she'd spotted him. Michael had asked what and she'd discreetly pointed and barely managed to mutter the name Mr. Tumnus, even though that wasn't his name. But saying his name might have meant him hearing her and if he'd heard her, he'd maybe look at her, and she didn't want that. But then Michael had smiled, saying his name with a laugh, causing James to look at them. He'd smiled back, greeting Michael. She'd barely managed to say hi when he'd introduced her and suddenly the four of them (James' wife was with him. Anne-Marie, who Evelyn decided was the nicest, sweetest woman she'd ever met) were having lunch together, James and Michael catching up. By the end of the lunch, she'd been able to talk with him and laugh about some of the stories James had about her papa.

 **Fifteen.**  
Halfway through being fifteen and they see the McAvoys regularly, when Michael, James, and Anne-Marie aren't busy with their acting careers. When Michael had been off filming and couldn't be close to home, she'd stayed with her aunt for the most part, but somewhere along the line she'd started staying with McAvoys. They even spent Christmas together, the four of them, plus James' sister. She'd stayed with them, during the long months that Michael was away losing a ton of weight and filming the rest of Hunger. James had been the only witness (the other people in the airport not counting) to witness their tear-filled reunion once Michael had gained the weight back and finally come home. Seeing the two of them, embraced in a hug, had warmed something in him.

 **Sixteen.**  
Two days before her sixteenth birthday, Michael wrote a Last Will and Testament naming James and Anne-Marie her godparents, should something happen to him. They were already family anyway. During the year, she'd attempt to refer to them and even call them godmother and godfather, but eventually gave up and just started calling them mum and dad. Sixteen, being a difficult age for any teenage girl, Anne-Marie proved to be her confidant, helping her with anything she felt she couldn't go to her papa or dad about.

 **Eighteen.**  
She'd convinced him to do voice work for the third instalment of her favourite video game franchise. He'd actually enjoyed it. Especially after the game had come out and she'd played it, always enthusiastically silencing everything but the TV whenever King Logan spoke. Though there were the few times when she'd giggle with maniacal glee during one of her evil playthroughs where she'd have King Logan killed. Michael tried not to take it personally.

 **Nineteen.**  
She's nineteen when both her fathers get cast as co-stars in a new X-Men movie. The best part is most of the filming takes place only forty, sometimes fifty, minutes from home. It's also when she became a big sister. She offered to watch her baby brother a lot and her mother and father took her up on the offer often.  
She met the man who would eventually be like an older brother to her and her partner in crime. He went with her and Michael on one of their family camping trips. They bonded over being banned for life from a small petrol station just outside Dublin. It's a day that Michael looks back on, wondering why he ever thought it was a good idea to introduce her to Lucas.

 **Twenty.**  
He became the best and sometimes worse influence on her, especially after the movie hit theaters and the fandom exploded online. They'd sit for hours, talking over Skype, her teasing him for his trolling ways, as well as aiding him.  
Almost middle of the year is when her mother told her, she was divorcing her father. When she asked why, Anne-Marie had answered with "Real love is wanting happiness for your lover." Assuming this meant there was someone else, she'd started to threaten bodily harm on James, when her mum explained that it was Michael.  
Shocked and confused, she'd taken off with Michael, going to Venice, Vancouver, New York, and LA for the next six months, barely speaking to James the entire time. Finally, she'd emailed him, asking him to pick her up at the airport. James had waited nervously, but she'd greeted him with a big hug, proclaiming how much she'd missed him. During the drive home, he'd asked if she was okay with... them. She'd laughed, explaining "I'd already accepted it, dad, a long time ago before I realized what it was." Michael had returned home a week later. Three nights later, James and Michael had gone on their first date.

 **Twenty-One.**  
Her fathers are in talks to begin filming the sequel to First Class. James has signed and filled the official papers to adopting her, making her a McAvoy-Fassbender. She's studying theater in school and already has two small credits under her belt, using her mother's last name. The first, being a milk commercial and the second a small role in a movie as a stripper who slips information between an ex-government worker and the assassin he's hired. The actor who'd played the ex-government worker had been one of the nicest, playing both poker and chess with her during downtime on set. It didn't hurt that she'd gotten to kiss him, even though the scene had ended up cut in the final version. It was added on as a deleted scene on the DVD. Ian still occasionally calls her to inquire on how her fathers are doing, wanting to make sure that at least in real life, Professor X and Magneto get their happy ending. It's why he's her favourite uncle. Well, one of, her uncle Patrick being a close second.  
She stays a lot of times at her mum's house, watching her little brother when needed and also because it's closer to the university than her fathers' place.  
If asked, Evelyn Duff McAvoy-Fassbender would say "Life is grand."


End file.
